


Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will serve as a collection of fics that I write for prompts on <a href="http://myangelshunter.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> and smaller ficlets that I post on tumblr as well. Each chapter will have the prompt I filled, or the necessary ships and tags so please check them carefully to see if you want to read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: dean is kinda a dorky kid, but he hides it really well. cas is a super serious scholar, and he's not afraid to show it. when dean needs help in class, cas comes to his aid. dean accidentally lets slip something so dorky it could ruin his reputation... and cas actually knows all about it and they start to bond over dean's dirty little secret.  
> A/N: Destiel, High School AU, total fluff.

There were some things that Dean Winchester did not take with him to school. He had his backpack of course, full of his textbooks and folders for his classes, some pens and pencils, there was probably a pack of gum in there somewhere. Nothing else. His jeans only held his cell phone and his wallet. His leather jacket he worn whenever it got cold only held the keys to Impala that Dad would let him drive during the winter so him and Sammy wouldn’t freeze on the early morning walks. Nothing else came with him to school.

Everyone thought he was just your average student; he did well in classes, tried his hardest to pay attention to the boring subjects like chemistry (seriously when was he ever going to need to know the different atomic make-up of all these stupid elements?), and he had a few friends scattered around the various cliques of the school.

Benny and Victor were on the football team and always ate lunch with Dean if they saw him sitting by himself. Aaron was part of the book club that would join in now and then if his nose wasn’t stuck in a novel. Ash was a bit of a pot head, but that was what Dean liked the most about him; he was always chill, and never minded sharing a blunt with Dean when he was stressed out. Jo and Anna were cool and gave him shit now and then when he was trying to hit on one of their friends.

Then there was Castiel. 

But Dean wasn’t sure if he could really call the kid his friend. They had almost every class together except for Dean’s electives (Mechanics and Spanish), and from what Dean saw of him every day, he was the classic know-it-all. He was the kid that always had three and a half pages of notes written at the end of class, he was the one who answered the questions while everyone else sat in awkward silences, and Dean was pretty damn sure he did the extra-credit assignments just for fun.

Dean couldn’t stand those extra credit assignments. They were almost always ten times harder than the actual homework, and some nights, Dean barely had the energy to get his normal assignments completed. Which, thinking about it now, was probably how Dean got caught up in this mess.

He was failing Chemistry. They’d gotten their monthly assessments, and Dean was failing. His father was going to have his hide. For the rest of the day, Dean flittered between being half-awake and just annoyed. Stupid chemistry with their stupid elements and stupid formulas and atomic bullshit. Lunch was stale and Dean could hardly stomach a bite. He’d decided to sit alone today, and was probably giving off the vibe that he wanted to be alone, because no one else had decided to join him yet.

Or maybe not that much. Because that was definitely Castiel walking straight towards his table with his lunch tray in his hands. Dean picked his head up, intending to glare the kid off, but stopped upon seeing the look of sympathy on the kids face.

“Can I join you?” Castiel asked timidly, gesturing with his tray.

Those blue eyes were so sad that Dean was feeling guilty for wanting to brush the kid off just ten seconds ago. “Sure.” Dean muttered.

“I know it’s none of my business,” Castiel started as soon as he sat down. “But I caught of glimpse of your report card this morning. You know…if you want, I can help you with the Chemistry assignments.”

Dean blinked as he listened to the kid sitting across the table from him. “You’re a tutor?” Dean wondered, pointing a finger casually. “Do you have any free time dude?”

“I’m not a tutor.” Castiel admitted, shaking his head. “But I thought…if you needed the help is all. I do have free time and—”

“And you’d want to spend it trying to teach me chemistry?” Dean asked. The blush that crept up Castiel’s neck, barely hidden by the white collar of his shirt answered Dean’s question. Dean felt a small smile pull at his lips. “I—uh..thanks man. It ain’t my strong suite…”

“Do you want to work on the homework now?” Castiel asked. “We’ve got half an hour and I can go over the equations you’ll need for it.”

Dean chuckled despite himself. “You’ve already done it haven’t you?”

Castiel fidgeted slightly. “English was a tad dull today.” He admitted

“Great Gatsby is a classic!” Dean defended before he could think of what was coming out of his mouth.

Castiel’s expression shifted from shocked to pleased in a manner of three seconds. “You’re enjoying the story then?” Castiel wondered.

Dean swallowed and quickly shrugged it off. It wasn’t like this was the third time he was reading the Great Gatsby or anything. It was just a book. No biggie. Castiel probably read a thousand other books and that’s why English was so boring for him. Dean reached into his bag to pull out his Chemistry folder and workbook. What he didn’t realize, was that he’d accidentally packed in his Green Lantern Comic book he’d read last night before bed. The comic book slipped out from his folder onto the table.

Castiel had it in his hands before Dean could understand how the damn comic had gotten into his backpack. This was part of the stuff never came to school with him.

“Shit. I—” Dean started but Castiel cut him off

“This is the new issue!” Castiel exclaimed quietly, his eyes raking over the cover in awe and amazement. “When did you get it?”

Dean’s jaw fell open slightly, and he quickly looked around before stretching across the table to (gently) snatch the book from Castiel’s hands. He shoved it into his bag to Castiel’s quiet protest. “Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to uh,” Dean cleared his throat and waved a hand. “Just, forget about it okay? Chemistry right?”

Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on him as he flipped open his workbook and flipped to his page of attempted notes from class earlier. Castiel shifted, and Dean swore he heard the kid chuckling.

“What?” Dean demanded, glaring up at Castiel. There was hardly any heat in his gaze when he saw Castiel smiling warmly at him.

“Green Lantern is one of my favorites too.” Castiel answered.

“The book belongs to my dorky kid-brother.” Dean lied. And he knew it was a terrible lie because Castiel just laughed quietly as he poked at the mac-n-cheese on his tray. “He must’ve mixed up our bags or something last night.” Dean added weakly as he waved at his bag.

Castiel just nodded, but the smile never left his face. He leaned forward on the table then, closing the small distance between them. “Your secret’s safe with me Dean.” He sat back a second later, and before Dean could think up a half-way decent response, Castiel was pulling out his books and notes as well. “So, let’s get started.”

 

———-

 

The next day, when Dean opened his locker, there was a little note resting on top of his books. It was written in green ink, and looked like it was a call number for the school library. Dean tilted his head curiously as he stared at the numbers. The card wasn’t signed or anything, but curiosity pulled Dean down the hallway to the library.

Dean honestly couldn’t remember the last time he stepped into the school library, so it took him a while to get his baring. It took him another five minutes or so to figure out the calling system, and once he did, finding the book section on the card was a piece of cake. When he rounded the fiction corner, Dean’s jaw nearly dropped.

There was a whole shelve full of comic books, graphic novels and a few mangas from what he could tell in his quick glance. No one else was in the aisle, and Dean glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was in the next two aisles over either. Finding the coast clear, Dean let himself grin and quickly reached for one of the graphic novels from the shelf.

Shit. The school had some pretty decent stuff. Dean had no idea this area of the library even existed. Though, to be fair, Dean had never risked coming to the school library. But there was a library card tucked behind one of his dads extra credit cards for the local city library. Dean never dared to go unless Sammy asked and Dean never brought any of the library books to school. Those were the ones that stayed home with his stack of comic books on his single bookshelf.

“I thought you’d like this.”

Dean jumped at the voice, spinning around quickly and hiding the graphic novel in his hands behind his back. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he saw Castiel standing at the edge of the aisle, leaning against a bookshelf with a smirk on his face.

“I uh…I was just—” Dean was fumbling for an excuse even before Castiel’s words registered in his head. “Wait, you wrote the note in my locker?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded gently. “I thought the green pen would be a dead giveaway.” Castiel admitted with a timid shrug. “Everything in this section can get checked out too. I think they allow up to four graphic novels at a time.” Castiel said, looking pointedly at the book in Dean’s hands now hanging at his side.

Dean took a deep breath now that his heart wasn’t pounding like a jack-hammer. Castiel didn’t seem to care at all. Dean didn’t realize how relieved that made him until his breath came easier. He smiled lightly, glancing at the novel and waving it for Cas to see clearly.

“I’m uh… not used to seeing this stuff in school ya know?” Dean asked, quickly putting the novel back onto the shelf where it belonged.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking comics Dean.” Cas told him.

“I just don’t want people getting the wrong idea.” Dean muttered. “I just…I like reading them is all.”

“That’s their intended purpose.” Castiel laughed quietly. “Check some out.” Castiel urged. “Everyone’s left for second period already. So I suggest you pick one quick or we’ll be late for English.”

Dean chewed his bottom lip again, glancing between Cas and the bookshelf. “You don’t think this is….I mean—”

Castiel raised an eyebrow curiously. “I don’t think what? You shouldn’t keep yourself from enjoying something just because of what others might think of you Dean.”

Now Dean was biting his lip to keep back a smile as he reached for the graphic novel again and hurriedly took it to the counter to check it out. Castiel was still smiling lightly as they left the library together to walk to English.

“You should tell me how you like it.” Castiel said.

“What?” Dean nearly choked on his words, a little preoccupied with how cute Cas looked in that blue blazer with that tiny smile on his face.

“The novel, Dean.” Castiel said, as if Dean was being forgetful. “I’ve already read it. So I’d like to hear your take on it after you’ve read it.”

“Oh,” Dean nodded stiffly as they entered the class. “Sure.” He said before Cas smiled again and ducked away to his seat as the teacher started calling for attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You stumbled home drunk from a night out and ended up in my room at college, they're all the same right? :)
> 
> A/N: Sastiel. College!AU. Drunk!cas. Sweetheart!sam. Also fluff.

Castiel knew he was in trouble the moment he stood up from the table. The entire room seemed to tilt on the world’s axis, and the twenty or so shot glasses that lined the table blurred in his vision. He felt a hand reach out to steady him as the entire table erupted in laughter.

“Gabriel you ass.” Balthazar chuckled. “Can no one drink you under a table?”

“You’re more than welcome to try yourself.” Gabriel teased as he twirled the last empty shot glass in his hand. He held back a belch as Castiel continued to sway on his feet. “Although, I must say. I’m impressed Cassy! Didn’t think you’d make it past the first shot. Let alone ten.”

“I should…” Castiel trailed off as the world threatened to tip again. “Get back. It slate…I’ve work in the morning.”

“Oh you poor bastard.” Balthazar winced. “Need a hand getting home?”

“Dorm’s juss’own the street.” Castiel waved his hand towards the exit. “I remember the way.”

“We should probably go anyway.” Gabriel figured, leaving a few bills on the table to cover their check. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you home!”

Castiel felt arms drop over his shoulder and they lead him out from the bar. The cool night air hit him as the doors opened, and that was the last solid thing Castiel remembered.

He vaguely remembered cool metal under his fingertips. He thought the number on the door matched his memory of his room number. He knew he nodded and Balthazar left with Gabriel back down the hallway. The door wasn’t locked, which Castiel vaguely thought was odd.

But then it was warm cozy dorm, and a soft comfy bed. The room was still swimming, and Castiel didn’t have enough consciousness left to wonder why his sheets were tan instead of black, why there was a nightstand next to his bed when it should be his lamp, or where those strange posters came from.

He was out like a light.

 

 

———————-

 

 

Sam finished his shower with a content sigh. Communal showers here in the dorm were a bit frustrating, especially when there were twenty other guys living on the same floor and only four shower stalls. Sam had taken to having his showers either late in the evening or earlier in the morning to dodge the rush. So the bathrooms were empty as Sam wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his shower caddy and headed back to his room. He could dry off properly and dress there. Having a single had those lovely perks.

In retrospect, Sam’s first warning should have been that his door was slightly cracked, rather than shut as he’d left it. But he was too worried about getting to his room quickly rather than dripping water all over the hallway. Once the door was closed behind him though, Sam had no trouble realizing something was off.

The soft groan from his bed was the true reveal. The surprise and shock all rolled together in Sam’s chest as he stared at the young man sprawled out on his twin-size bed, hands wrapped around his pillow in his sleep. About twenty questions ran through his mind at once; who was this kid, how did he get in, and why was he sleeping in his bed?

“Like a bad start to a children’s book.” Sam muttered quietly, but it didn’t seem to rouse the man at all. Sam placed his shower caddy gently on the floor, walking closer to the bed as silently as possible, trying to get a better look at the kids face. He had to live in this dorm because no one else had access keys.

As the man stirred in his sleep, Sam stepped back, waiting until the guy rolled onto his side, facing Sam, with the sheets now bunched in his arms. Oh. Sam knew this face. It was the guy across the hall that had the only other single on the floor. The soft sigh the guy let out reeked of booze and Sam nearly chuckled to himself.

The guy was drunk. He probably got the rooms mixed up, and Sam hadn’t locked his door when he left for the shower. Speaking of which, Sam needed pants before trying to work this poor fella up.

 

 

——–

 

 

Castiel woke with a terrible lurch rising from his stomach. He swallowed thickly, feeling like his tongue was covered in cotton balls. It was a challenge to open his eyes, but he heard someone urging him to wake up.

“Hey, come on man. I need you to sit up and drink this.”

Who was that? Why was there someone in his room?

Castiel managed to open one eye, then the other. And the room spun again. So Castiel quickly shut his eyes against the lurching in his stomach.

“Shit. Got the spins?” That voice asked him again. Castiel managed to groan in response. “Damn.”

Distantly, Castiel heard some rummaging and banging before a hand was holding his shoulder and rolling him onto his side. He felt the edge of the bed press into his face. His stomach flipped at the movement, and before Castiel could stop himself he was sick.

“Okay. Yea, just…let it out buddy.”

Who was this? Why was there someone else in his room? Castiel spat out the last of the bile in his mouth before attempting to open his eyes again.

He was met with a soft face, hazel green eyes that were worried, and long brown hair that was dripping wet onto the man’s white t-shirt. When the man noticed Castiel’s gaze on him, the man tried to smile.

“I know it sucks, but sometimes getting it out of your system helps.” He explained. “Feeling a little better?”

“Who are you?” Castiel asked, his voice rough from sleep, from the booze, from being sick just two seconds ago.

“My name is Sam. I live across the hallway from you.”

“How’d you get in?” Castiel muttered. Maybe he didn’t look the door when he got home. Actually… Castiel frowned. He couldn’t remember getting back to his dorm room.

Sam chuckled. “This is my room. My door was unlocked while I was in the shower and I guess you thought this was your room when you came home. Guess you had a fun night huh?”

Castiel blinked. He blinked again and details of the room started to clear up in the fuzziness of his drunk brain. There were posters on the walls, bookshelves across from his bed, a nightstand where his lap should be, and… Castiel looked down at the bed he was sitting in. The sheets and comforter were brown. This wasn’t his room.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said, quickly trying to sit up. The world spun dangerously on him, and he swayed on the bed. Strong hands gripped his shoulders to keep him upright until the world stopping spinning so quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay. Take it easy.” Sam told him. “You’re still pretty drunk so maybe you should just stay here for a while. What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

Sam smiled when Castiel opened his eyes again. The room wasn’t spinning, Sam’s hands were warm, his smile was contagious and Castiel found himself leaning into the man’s touch.

“You have a wonderful smile.” Castiel muttered before he could stop himself.

“I–uh…thanks.” Sam cleared his throat to hold back a laugh, pulling one hand away to hand Castiel a glass of water. “Try drinking some of this for me okay? The dehydration is what kills you most when you’re drunk.”

“I should get back…” Castiel murmured.

“Nah you need a sober friend tonight.” Sam said, shaking his head gently and urging Castiel to drink from the glass. “Drink the water and you can crash again okay?”

“Sleep sounds good.” Castiel admitted. 

“Good. Drink the water Cas.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. THIS ONE ISN'T FLUFFY.  
> Prompt: Dean and Cas's last words to each other. 
> 
> A/N: Team Free Will/ Destiel. S9!AU, hunting fic.

This was supposed to be a milk-run of a hunt for them. A nest of vampires. No big deal. They’d faced angels, demons, the Apocalypse, Alpha Monsters, Leviathans, the King of Hell. Vampires were as easy as salt and burns for the Winchesters now. Dean had only been a little concerned that they were bringing an ex-angel turned human because Cas hadn’t hunted with them since the Looney-Toon Adventure.

But Cas had insisted that he was up for the hunt. Dean had given him the test down in the Bunker’s armory. Castiel managed to load, aim, and shoot all the guns Dean gave him with dead-accuracy. Sam had laughed and clapped, Castiel had given him that smug little smile that Dean silently adored and he couldn’t deny the ex-angel his right to tag along.

So they’d packed the Impala and took off. It should have been a milk-run of a hunt. Vampire nests usually only held eight or so vamps. Three 6ft tall guys could take eight vamps easily. Dean went into the hunt feeling cocky, and just a little amped on the adrenaline of finally being back on a regular case. The locals they interviewed had no trouble pointing out the trouble-makers, and before the day was out they had a possible location for their nest.

That should have been Dean’s first warning. They were scouting out the place, armed with their machetes, just in case. The dead-man’s blood was back in the car. Sam had a pair of binoculars pressed to his face as they crouched in the nearby woods.

“Fuck.” Sam swore. “They made us.” He warned.

This should have been Dean’s second warning. Because vampires hated the sunlight. They never came out during the day, and if they did, they were usually weakened, not angry, snarling, and running at them thirsty for blood.

That was the red flag that tugged at Dean’s instinct to grab Sam’s sleeve and run. But Castiel was standing, machete in his hand and charging down the hill. Dean swore and hurried after him as seven vampires came at them. Seven vampires that didn’t even flinch at the sunlight on their skin. Seven vampires that were nothing but fangs and claws.

Castiel was swinging his machete left and right, but he couldn’t get more than a few cuts on the bastards, let alone a clean cut to the neck. Dean had the same problem with the three in front of him. He knew Sam was struggling out of the corner of his eye.

Seven vampires in the daylight shouldn’t be this difficult. Dean heard the shatter of wood splintering, and he glanced over his shoulder in enough time to see Sam crashing into a dead tree. The bark buckled, snapped and cracked under his brothers weight.

“SAM!” Dean called, but Sam didn’t move. There was blood pouring down his head into the dirt were he collapsed.

“Dean! DOWN!” Castiel barked. Dean didn’t hesitate. He ducked, and Castiel swung his machete. It sunk clean through the neck of a vampire behind Dean’s back. Blood rained down on him, thick and hot, and Dean tried not to swallow any, quickly brushing the blood from his mouth as he stood.

Castiel was a hard line at his back. They were completely surrounded by the last six vampires. Dean blinked. No. There was more than six vampires here. Dean sucked in a breath as he quickly counted the five in front of him, and glanced over his shoulder at the other four that were in front of Castiel.

Nine vampires. Nine vampires in broad daylight. They were inching in a slow circle towards Dean and Castiel like tigers. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw his brother, a crumbled heap on the ground in the corner. No vampire had touched him yet, but he wasn’t’ moving. Dean wasn’t even sure if he was breathing.

“Dean.” Cas whispered softly in the sudden calm that fell over the bright woods. Dean didn’t spare him a glance, keeping his gaze flickering between the five vampires in front of him, daring one to move first. “Dean, I don’t have my grace.” Castiel added roughly, like he would burst if the words didn’t spill out of him.

Dean swallowed at the dryness in his throat. He knew that. He knew Cas was as human as Dean and Sam. Somehow, without looking at Cas, Dean knew exactly what he was saying. Castiel didn’t have his grace. Once upon a time Castiel could have held out his hands and all these vampires would crumple to ash at his feet. But now, Castiel was as human as Dean. As human as Sam, who was unconscious and bleeding against a dead tree at the corner of Dean’s vision. Cas couldn’t get them out of this one. He couldn’t smite these vampires and heal Sam and teleport them out of the nest.

Dean tightened his grip on his machete. A calm washed over him as the vampires grinned at him like he was a meal on wheels. 

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean murmured back. He had enough time to reach behind him. He grabbed Cas’ free hand, squeezing his fingers tightly just before the vampires flashed their fangs and lurched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Destiel+College!AU+Drunk!Dean~~1k
> 
> A/N: To all my darlings going out to college in the fall, if your friends are drunk, give them some water, and get them to bed!

“CAS! What the fuck are you doing in bed?”

Castiel let out a low groan into the soft down of his pillow as Dean burst into his single room which was four doors along the hallway from Dean’s. His dorm mate knocked into his trash bin, narrowly missed his desk when Castiel turned to glare over his shoulder. His gaze fell to the red solo cup clutched in Dean’s hands and he sighed.

“I’ve been awake since 7:45 this morning–”

“Not my fault you decided to take an 8am class on Fridays!” Dean laughed. “I told you not to! Now come on, it’s not even 10 o'clock yet.”

“And you’re drunk.” Castiel groaned as Dean swayed where he stood.

“Nah I’m fine. I’d be much, much,  _much_  better if you’d join me at the party next door.” Dean said, his gaze softening as Castiel sat up in his bed. Cas saw Dean’s eyes flicker across his chest, his tongue darting across his lips. Castiel sighed. Dean was most definitely drunk if he was already trying to get in his pants.

“Why don’t you stay here with me instead?” Castiel offered, grinning lightly as he stood, stepping towards Dean as if to kiss him, only to slip the drink from his hands when Dean leaned forward eagerly.

“Tease.” Dean laughed, stumbling forward, trying to fall into Castiel’s arms. Cas stepped aside, letting Dean stumble and sway until he collapsed onto Castiel’s bed. Dean giggled, rolling onto his back with an armful of Castiel’s comforters in his grip. “Mmm, when did your bed get so comfy Cas?”

Castiel sniffed the drink curiously, his nose twitching at the heavy aroma of whiskey and soda. He set the cup down gingerly on the desk and flickered his light off entirely.

“Mmm, mood lighting!” Dean hummed from the dimness of the room.

“Move over, we’re watching Spartacus.” Castiel ordered, picking his lap top up from where he’d left it on the floor near his bed. He smacked Dean’s flank gently, to which his friend let out a soft moan.

“Kinky.”

“Dean we’re not doing this while you’re drunk,” Castiel chuckled. 

“You like the inside though,” Dean murmured. “Imahafta get up in the night…”

It took Castiel a few minutes to parse out Dean’s drunken babble in the glowing light of his laptop screen, but Dean simply stayed where he was, on the edge of the bed, clutching one of Castiel’s pillows. Cas sighed, realizing Dean was calling dibs on that side of the bed.

“Fine.” He muttered, climbing over Dean’s waist, juggling his laptop. Dean let out a wolfish laugh, and Castiel realized his fatal mistake when his knee hit the bed; he was straddling Dean’s waist. And Dean had quick hands for being drunk, because they were gripping Castiel’s waist enough to keep him on top of Dean. 

“Much better.” Dean hummed, that drunk smile was half a grin, and warmed Castiel’s chest more than he wanted to admit.

“You’re impossible.” Castiel muttered, putting down his laptop on the vacant half of his bed.

“Jusone kiss Cas,” Dean slurred. “You gotta pay the toll.”

“This is my bed!”

“Yea but Igotcha.” Dean giggled in triumph. “Just one kiss?”

Castiel knew he shouldn’t; Dean was drunk, this was their first week back to school after a grueling summer. They’d been fast friends since freshman year, and Dean only tried to seduce Cas when he was a few shots of whiskey in; it was never something either of them talked about sober. Over the months, Castiel had managed to put it to the back of his head, brushing off his friends advances as nothing more than temporary loss of rational judgment.

But…Dean was getting pushy tonight. And to say that Castiel didn’t want to kiss him would be a lie.

Dean was fucking puckering his lips, leaning up expectantly. Castiel rolled his eyes. He surged forward, barely giving Dean a brief peck. Dean wailed quietly in dismay.

“That wasn’t a kiss!” Dean protested.

“Your lips, my lips, that makes a kiss.”

“Nuh uh! Three second rule.”

“That wasn’t part of your toll deal,” Castiel reminded him. “So are we gonna watch Spartacus or–mmm.”

Castiel wasn’t expecting Dean to surge forward, latching his lips against Castiel’s effortlessly. His grip on Castiel’s hips tightened, making Cas gasp. Dean used it to his advantage, tiling his head, parting his lips and gently tracing Castiel’s bottom lip throughout the kiss. Cas found himself raking his fingers through Dean’s hair, drawing him up from the bed, closer, tighter to his chest as Dean groaned into the kiss, deepening the embrace, dragging Castiel down into his lap with a flat palm along his back.

The warmth touch of Dean’s hand felt like home and electricity and Castiel jolted, breaking away from the kiss. “Dean.”

“It's okay,” Dean murmured. “Want this Cas. Wanted you since last year. Jus…jussakiss.” Dean’s lips were still a breath away from his.

Castiel swallowed and pushed himself away slowly. “In the morning, if you still feel that way,” Castiel told him, smiling in reassurance at the crest-fallen expression on Dean’s face. “You can have as many kisses as you want.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, his eyes falling closed as Castiel let his nails drag at the edges of Dean’s hair near his neck. “Promise?” Dean whispered.

“Promise.” Castiel agreed. 

“Spartacus?” Dean murmured, smiling gently. 

“Spartacus.” Castiel nodded, slipping out of Dean’s lap to lie down next to him. With the computer in his lap, Castiel brought up his Netflix page while Dean rolled over, nestling into Castiel’s side effortlessly, his head resting on Castiel’s abdomen as the show starting to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam & Jess go on a date to a carnival and eat funnel cake and ride the rides and just generally have fun? =D

 

Sam knew he had an exam next Tuesday, and he told himself he would study a little bit all weekend rather than try to cram everything on Monday. That was the plan, and Sam was going to stick with it. Until Jess brought him the school newspaper on Friday afternoon which advertised the State Fair coming to town this weekend. And Jess had this big bright smile on her face, as she handed him a cup of coffee and skipped off to class. Sam skimmed the article and chuckled quietly to himself. 

That Saturday afternoon Sam found himself, not buried into his textbooks and notes, but rather standing in line for the giant Ferris wheel with Jess clutching his arm excitedly. 

She held the stick of blue cotton candy up for him to take a bite while the line moved up a few steps.

“See, isn’t this better than studying?” Jess wondered, grinning at the cotton fluff Sam could feel stuck to his bottom lip. She giggled at him and brushed her fingers against the sugar. “You think you’d never had cotton candy before.” Jess teased.

“It’s been a while.” Sam laughed nervously and shrugged. The ride wasn’t long, but they stalled at the top, getting a whole view of the large state fair. Jess leaned into his chest, sighing in content as the spring air brushed through her hair. Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He loved her. Oh God, he  _loved_  her. He loved her smile, he loved her laugh, he loved the way she folded into his side under his arm, fitting so perfectly into his life. Sam sighed deeply as the ride lurched forward again and Jess clung to him a little tighter.

“Oh we’ve got to get a funnel cake!” Jess exclaimed as the passed a row of games. Sam followed her eyes, watching how they lingered on a panda bear near a game of darts. Sam smirked.

“Just a second.” Sam promised , lacing his fingers with her as he walked towards the dart game.

“Yes good sir! Care to test your luck and win something for your lovely lady there? 10 points gets you anything from the bottom shelf, 15 points for the middle shelf, and if you’re lucky enough, 30 points gets you anything from the top shelf. You get three shots for just ten dollars!”

Sam grinned as Jess giggled behind him. He handed the game master the ten bucks and held the darts carefully in his hands. The darts were off weight from the usual ones you could buy at the store, the dart board was slanted and slight downhill. Sam knew these games could be rigged, but Sam never thought it could be this bad. Sam glanced up at the prize shelf. He need 30 points, with three shots, which was basically three bulls-eyes. No problem. Sam threw the first, hitting the red dot just a little high, but a bulls-eye nonetheless. Sam held the next dart a little tighter as he flicked his wrist, landing another bulls-eye, then another.

“Well I’ll be damned. 30 points! Claim your prize!” The game master waved his hand, and Sam nodded towards the panda. Jess laughed behind her hand as she took the stuffed animal.

“So, if I get you a bow and arrow will you be Robin Hood for Halloween this year?” Jess asked, hugging the animal to her chest.

“Nah, you know I hate Halloween.” Sam sighed, draping his arm over Jess’ shoulders as they walked away from the games.

“Oh come on, it would be fun.” Jess pleaded. “I could be your Maid Marian.”

“You really wanna see me in green tights?” Sam scoffed with a laugh. Jess turned the thought over in her head, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Oh, Sam knew that look. “No.” Sam said despite Jess’ laughter. “That’s not happening.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean meets Cas at Sam's wedding. They party and get really drunk together. The next morning, Dean wakes up.. but he's not alone.
> 
> A/N: Destiel, AU, Mostly just fluff

Once Dean finished making his Best-man speech he was off the hook. Sam was beaming at him, Jess was dabbing her eye with a hankie, and everyone else in attendance cheered loud enough after his speech that Dean figured he’d earned his night of ridiculous drinking. After all, he was a single man, and with all the talk of love, romance and loyalty, there was bound to be someone here as single as him wanting that love, romance and loyalty. If only for the night.

Dean was thankful for the second glass of Champaign that was pressed into his fingers. And he only remembered you were suppose to sip once half the glass was chugged down.

“Dude, do I need to get you something stronger first?” Charlie laughed.

“Say what now?” Dean wondered. “And for the record, I will always need something stronger.”

Charlie smacked his arms lightly with her purple clutch. “I don’t want you wasted when you meet my friend.”

“Why not?” Dean asked. “You’ve said so yourself I’m twenty times more hilarious after a few hard drinks.”

“Because, my sweet little padawon,” Charlie sighed, taking the now empty glass out of Dean’s hand. “As much as I adore you, I also adore him. And I swear if you’re not made for each other I’m losing my touch.”

Dean frowned as his brain worked to slowly parse out all of Charlie’s quick speech. “Hold up, you’re setting me up on—”

“Cas!” Charlie called suddenly, cutting Dean’s thought off entirely. The red-head bounced forward on her heels, casting herself into the arms of a well-dressed…tall…dark…and handsome…looking man.

Dean was caught off guard for a moment, able to just watch as Charlie hugged her friend. The man had dark, unruly hair that he didn’t even seem to attempt combing down. Or, maybe he did, and he’d mussed it up again out of habit. When Charlie pulled away and said something quietly, the man laughed under his breath, and his fingers ran through his hair smoothly, effortlessly, and he held the back of his neck, craning his head slightly.

Though he never once looked down at Charlie, which was a wonderful sight. When he opened his eyes they were bright blue, and then they were on Dean. There was a gentle smile there somewhere, but Dean had to bit the inside of his lip to keep his pants from straining too tight. Which reminded him to look at the rest of the man, rather than just his face.

Charlie stepped back with a more-than pleased grin on her face, which gave Dean a better view of the dark navy suit the man was wearing. It was fitted to him perfectly, and if Dean had to guess, he’d say the man either play tennis or he was a runner. The silver shirt and blue-black striped tie was going to give Dean whiplash.

“Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel, Dean.” Charlie said, waving her hand gently. “I’ll go get you both a drink.” She added absently as Castiel stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

“That was a wonderful speech you gave for your brother.” Castiel commented, that same dainty smile on his face while Dean gripped his hand tightly to shake. “I’m glad we’ve stayed friends long enough that I finally get to meet you. Between him and Charlie, I feel as though I’ve already met you.”

That was something Castiel wasn’t expecting to admit, because Dean caught the light flush that crept up his neck. Dean smirked.

“I’m glad you think so.” Dean said. “That’ll make this night even more fun. Maybe we should go join Charlie at the bar. I’ll buy you a drink?” Dean offered.

Castiel narrowed his eyes as their hands fell away. “I was under the impress the reception would have an open bar…” he said.

Dean grinned. “Then I’ll get you as many drinks as you’d like.” Dean promised, clasping his hand tightly on the top of Castiel’s shoulder, steering him towards the bar effortlessly. “It’s my brother’s wedding after all. We should celebrate!”

 

~*~*~

 

That was about the last sane, conscious thought Dean could remember when he felt sunlight pressing on his face. He remembered taking Castiel to the bar, and everything after that was currently still a distant blur of possible dream-realities. Although, there was one that was most certainly a dream, because it had been so wonderful and yet impossible at the same time.

Dean hummed quietly, trying to sink back into the warmth of that dream, trying to chase his unconsciousness in a poor attempt to flee the beginnings of a hangover. His body shifted, and Dean frowned in confusion. His dreams fell away as the warm arms wrapped around him tightened their hold on his chest and waist.

_Castiel….oh Cas…_

Dean felt the blood rush out of his head at the flash of last night. Maybe that dream wasn’t a dream after all. Gently, so as not to wake the sleeping man pressed along his back, Dean turned his head. He was met with dark—absolutely post-fuck—hair, a strong jaw line, and soft lips that where hovering close to his shoulder.

Cas was breathing deeply behind him, and a quick glance at his hotel-room clock told Dean it was a little after eight. He smiled as he settled back into Castiel’s embrace. A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.

And maybe Cas wouldn’t be against the idea of calling room service for lunch. Suddenly, the idea of staying in bed all day with this man sounded like the best goddamn idea Dean ever had. But first. Sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Destiel and kissing in the rain!!!   
> A/N: S9 AU, destiel, human!cas

Dean drove the demon knife home, listening to the half-screech of the hell spawn that died on the edge of his blade. One down. Two more to go. Dean snapped his arm, yanking the blade out quickly as he stepped over the collapsed body. The rain was cold against Dean’s skin. It was sinking into his clothes. It wasn’t raining hard enough to be a storm. But it was starting.

Two more.

Dean turned the corner sharply, throwing his wicked right hook as he went. He knew it wouldn’t do much, but it was enough of a distraction. He managed to kill the second demon with a quick stab to the back. The bastard with a now bloody nose came charging with a steel pipe in his hand. Dean shoved the dead weight in his hands, and the demon stumbled back.

When the body collapsed between them, Dean twirled the knife once before chucking it as hard as he could. The demon blade sunk into the blackened eye, erupting in violent red  sparks across his face. Dean took a breath of relief, stepping forward to reclaim his knife.

That made three.

The rain was getting worse. It was cleaning the blood from his knuckles and the knife though. Maybe it wasn’t so bad then. Dean kicked down the door the two demons were guarding.

“Cas.” Dean whispered.

Because there he was, tied down to a damn chair half-way across the warehouse. Dean hesitated only long enough to scan the floor. But it seemed like the only demons were the ones guarding their hostage outside. Dean held his breath as he cleared the distance between him and Cas with a few minutes.

He was unconscious. He was bleeding and he was unconscious. Dean gritted his teeth as he cut away the rope at his ankles and the duck-tape around his wrists. “Cas, come on babe, wake up!” Dean barked loudly enough. Thunder rumbled in the distance. “Cas!” Dean shook his shoulders.

Castiel’s head lolled back, almost lifeless. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. No. He…was he…? Dean pressed his fingers to Castiel’s neck and sighed. Dean gripped his shoulders to shake him roughly. Castiel sucked in a sudden, deep breath, eyes snapping open in fear and surprise.

“You bastard.” Dean smiled. “Can you walk? I’m getting you outta here before they send in reinforcements.”

“D-dean?” Cas whispered, wincing as he tried to speak.

“Hi honey,” Dean nodded slowly. He took Castiel’s hand tightly, helping him from the chair and out of the warehouse.

The rain was coming down in buckets now. For a while, Cas was limping and stumbling against him, but the rain seemed to wake him further. He blinked at the night, at the heavy rain that seeped into their clothes, which plastered their hair to their faces, which made Dean’s hands cold where he gripped Castiel tightly.

“Dean…” Castiel muttered urgently. “You came to get me?” Castiel whispered.

“Fuck yes.” Dean swore as they slipped over the pavement of an alleyway. They just had to get around the next corner and the Impala could get them the hell out of this city. “You think I’d leave my best man behind?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” Castiel’s hand wound into his soppy wet jacket, clenching tightly and stopping Dean in his tracks.

“We can’t stop Cas—” Dean was cut off as Castiel pulled him closer by the hand gripping his jacket tightly. Their lips met, and Dean nearly slipped. The rain water was everywhere, running down Dean’s neck, pelting into Cas’ face, sliding between their lips. The kiss was sloppy, not Dean’s finest, but it warmed him to the bone.

The stress slipped from his shoulders. He had Cas back now. He was safe. He was in Dean’s arms, pressing closer, seeking comfort in the little warmth Dean had left, and the warmth he gave with the kiss. Dean found himself smiling despite the fact that Cas was starting to shiver, and the thunder was getting closer. He pulled away softly, only really tilting his face away.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said against the pattering of the rain around them.

“Anything for you Cas.” Dean smiled. “Come on, let’s get out of this fucking weather.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
> 
> A/N: Destiel, S9 AU, human!cas.

They needed to find a motel ASAP. Dean was taking it easy on Baby since this east coast road had obviously been repaved and the harsh rain slicked the road. At first it had seemed like just another May shower, but then Dean had to switch on the wind-shield wipers to full blast, and there was still too much rain. Lightning cracked across the skin, but the thunder was far off in the distance.

“How much longer till the next city?” Dean wondered since Cas was riding shotgun and had a map unfolded in his lap. When Dean glanced over though, Cas was staring out the window rather than inspecting the map under the glow of a flashlight.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“We’re about ten minutes away from the next city,” Cas mumbled as a road sign advertised for restaurants and hotels at the next stop.

The next city seemed to be the center of the storm. The wind was rough, the rain was torrential and the thunder bombed over head loudly. Well, at least Baby wouldn’t need a wash… Dean tried to pull the Impala as close to the motel reception office as possible, but even then, he was nearly soaked as he went to book their room for the night.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean groaned as he slipped back into the Impala, hair dripping, shirt soaked and clinging to his body, jeans squishing against the upholstery. Cas was staring at him. Dean could feel his gaze even as he turned the Impala towards their room.

“How was it?” Castiel asked him, his voice kinda breathy and raspy. Dean knew that tone; he was winding up to something philosophical and trippy. He’d been getting this way more and more often since becoming human.

“What?”

“The rain.” Cas added, as if that cleared everything up.

“Wet, Cas. It’s water. And it’s cold.” Dean muttered, swinging the Impala into a parking spot right outside their room. Castiel stared out of his window while dean reached behind them into the back seat for their bags, determined to run as fast as he could into their room and jump into a very very hot shower.

Dean had fumbled with the keys, but he shouldered the door open and sighed in relief of walking into a dry space. He turned to call dibbs on the first shower, only to find the door still wide open, and Castiel standing two steps away from the car, head tilted to the sky. Lightning flashed so suddenly it lit Castiel’s profile for two seconds, showing how the dark black shirt, his jeans, his jacket were suddenly plastered to his lean body.

Dean passed his tongue over his lips, tasting cold rain water as he dropped his bag to the pound of thunder rattling their room. Right. Thunderstorm.

“CAS!” Dean shouted over the sound. “Get your feathered-ass in here! You’re gonna catch a cold!”

Castiel turned to face him, his hair wet and hanging in his eyes, a timid smile on his face. He reached a hand out, beckoning Dean silently, but Dean shook his head.

“It feels…” Cas started to speak over the rain, but the next flash of lightning was quietly followed by a loud crash and the rest of his words were lost.

“It’s the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to feel the rain?” Dean shouted. “You’re human now Cas, and you’re gonna get sick. Get your ass in here now!”

Castiel stared up at the sky for a few more seconds and reluctantly wandered back to the room. He was dripping wet and already shivering.

“Strip. I’ll run the shower.” Dean ordered, a smirk tugging at his lips.


End file.
